The Glist
by perfectlyglee
Summary: There's a new Glist - but this time, it's not one of Quinn's ploys to gain popularity. Someone has put every member of the Glee club on their own little list, and it's not just any list. It's a hit list; someone is out to kill them all. Who could be behind this? What motive could they have? Will anyone survive?
1. XOXO

**The Glist**

_**A/N: I posted this story in November 2012 (well, this one chapter of this story, and under the name **_**UnicornsSayRawr**_**), then kind of forgot about it. I decided I wanted to start over with this story, so here I am, reposting it. **_

_**This story is set in the old days of the New Directions, so around season 2, simply because that's what I feel fits best, and that's the New Directions I love and feel most comfortable writing about. That means that the main characters for this story are: **_  
_**Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Noah Puckerman**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1_

The thirteen members of the McKinley High Glee Club, New Directions, were sat in their seats as their director, Will Schuester was revealing to them that the assignment of the week would be country music.

Tina Cohen-Chang raised her hand, and Mr Schuester gave her permission to speak.

"Mr Schue, does Taylor Swift count as country?" Tina asked, as her boyfriend, Mike Chang lightly stroked her thigh, causing slight shivers to shoot through Tina's body.

"Well, her music is sometimes a bit... on the poppy side, I would say, but…" Mr Schuester considered his answer for a second. "I'll allow it. Just try to pick something with a little more of a country sound to it."

Tina, being a huge fan of Ms. Swift, smiled happily at his response, her mind already exploring the different options of what she could sing.

"Alright, so, countr-" Suddenly, thirteen beeps indicating an arrived text message sounded from all around the room, cutting off Mr Schuester. Everyone started digging out their phones, as their director sighed.

"What have I told you guys about cell phone usage during rehearsals? This is important, sectionals are less than two months away!" he said, as everyone except a short, Jewish girl who went by the name of Rachel Berry, and who was sitting in the very front as always, ignored him. Rachel would never check her phone during Glee club. She had one focus, and that was to become a Broadway star, and that was not going to happen if she spent her valuable practice time staring at the screen of her cell phone. Also, she was too well brought up.

Santana Lopez however, was not a well brought up girl, and had no ambitions whatsoever to become a Broadway star. She had no problem using her phone during Glee club, and slid the bar at the bottom of her screen from the left to the right, unlocking her iPhone. The text, which was from a blocked number, opened up instantly. 

**Hey there, Glee clubbers!**

**Start saying your goodbyes because I'm gonna get you all, one by one. I've come up with a little list which I like to call my own personal Glist – sound familiar, Quinnie? – and all ****of y****our names are on it. Exciting, isn't it?**

**You may be wondering who I am right now. Well, stop wasting your numbered days, because y****ou'll never know.**

**Hugs and kisses! xoxo**

No one said anything for a moment. Rachel, who could no longer resist due to everyone's reactions, dug out her own phone to check the message.

"Alright, which one of you sent this? Haha, very funny," Puck finally said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" a confused Mr Schuester asked, looking around at the stricken faces of his students.

Rachel got up and solemnly walked over to Mr Schuester to let him see the text message for himself.

He frowned. "This is probably just someone's idea of a joke," he tried to assure them.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rachel said, going back to her seat next to her boyfriend, Finn. "I mean, we are the most hated kids at school."

"Yeah, easy for you to say when you're not even mentioned," Mercedes added, pursing her lips.

"This could really be something serious," Blaine agreed, rereading the text message on his phone in utter disbelief.

"Oh shut up guys! This is obviously just a joke. It doesn't look legit, at all," Santana snapped, annoyed that everyone was getting so worked up over a stupid text message. "'_I'm gonna get you all one by one?_' What is this, some cheap-ass tv show? And what kind of murder signs a text '_Hugs and kisses! xoxo'_? Come on, give me a break."

"I agree with Santana; why would anyone want to hurt us anyway?" Santana's girlfriend, and best friend, Brittany asked.

"Shouldn't we at least go to the cops? I mean, death threats are pretty serious shit," Mike said.

"Mike, language," Mr Schuester warned him. "As for going to the cops, how about we just forget about this for now, and if you guys get any more threats, or this gets more serious, then we'll talk about going to the cops? As Santana said, this might be a joke."

"Yeah, good idea going to the cops once of us is in the morgue," Mercedes muttered.

"Take it easy, Mercedes. I know this is a little scary, but I wouldn't worry about it. Kids are cruel, and it's probably just someone who's bored with their life trying to have some fun. Okay guys?" Mr Schuester looked around the room, trying to give everyone a relaxing smile.

Everyone nodded, but an uneasy feeling was starting to grow inside them all.

_** xxxxx**_

"So what do you guys think? Should this message be taken seriously?" Rachel posed a question the next day at lunch, glancing around the table at Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn, who were sitting with her.

"I don't know, I mean Mr Schue is telling us to act like it's just a dumb joke, but it could just as well be something very serious," Blaine said, poking at his serving of chili fries.

"That's what I was thinking," Mercedes told them, while placing two tater tots in her mouth. The others nodded.

"But if it's real... You do realize that means that someone is out to kill us all?" Blaine asked, a worried expression forming on his face.

"Doesn't that sound slightly ridiculous to any of you, though?" Finn asked, finding the whole thing a bit stupid. As Brittany had mentioned earlier, why would anyone want to hurt them? "We're just a high school glee club. We don't really have any other enemies than Vocal Adrenaline, but even they wouldn't go _this _far just to win sectionals or whatever. And okay, we're not exactly the most liked people at McKinley High, but look around. Do any of these people look like psychotic murderers?"

There was a pause as his friends scanned the cafeteria with their eyes. Everywhere there were students laughing and goofing off and eagerly chatting with their friends - but no murderous behavior in sight, it was true.

"You make a good point, Finn, but unless we go to the cops, there's only one way to know for sure…" Rachel said, her eyes growing. "… if this person kills one of us." Everyone fell silent, the realization dawning on them.

"You don't think someone would really do that, do you?" Mercedes whispered.

"I've lost my appetite," Kurt announced, pushing his tuna salad away, his face going pale.

"Guys, I really don't think we should take this too seriously. It's pretty likely this is only a prank. No one is really out to kill us," Finn tried reasoning with them once more.

All of a sudden, their phones beeped. They all warily opened the message. 

_You think I'm kidding? Oh, you just wait and see._

Blaine dropped his fork. "Shit."

_**This chapter was pretty short, but this was just kind of an introduction to the story-type of thing. The real chapters will obviously be better and longer.**_  
_**I hope you liked it, and if you did, please please please review! It let's me know this is actually an idea worth pursuing and keeps me motivated to write more chapters :)**_


	2. E

_**Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter, I'm so glad you guys like it! **_

_Chapter 2_

"Welcome, everybody, glad to see you're all alive and well." Mr Schuester chuckled at his own joke as all the members of New Directions piled in to the choir room for another Glee club rehearsal the following week.

"Glad to see you find this funny, Mr Schue, but it's not so great for us. We've gotten a few more messages."

Mr Schuester's expression hardened. "Really? What kind of messages?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"Oh, the usual. _'I'm gonna kill you all', 'watch your backs', 'say your goodbyes', _all that good stuff," Puck told him.

"You know, this person is really starting to lose their plausibility. I'll admit, in the beginning I was very freaked out. But it's been a week, and all they've done is send empty threats. They're just all talk and no do," Rachel pointed out.

"Preach it, girl. They're a coward hiding behind anonymous text messages, sending threat after threat but not doing anything. They're just wasting everyone's time!" Artie chimed in. Even Mercedes, who'd been slighly concerned at the beginning of the lesson, was nodding in agreement now.

"Well, we prefer it this way, don't we? If you guys feel like there's nothing to worry about, then let's get on with your performances! Who would like to go first?" Mr Schuester asked.

Tina raised her hand. "Take it away, Tina," Mr Schuester grinned, going to sit down as Tina got up.

The band started playing the intro to _Our Song _by Taylor Swift.

_"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the frontseat of his car, he's got a one-hand feel on the staring wheel, the other on my heart..." _Tina sang the song beautifully, getting that perfect country twang in to it. _"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the frontseat of his car, I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song..." _Tina finished with a little bow, then went back to sit down.

Mr Schuester stood up applauding. "Great job, great job. Who's next?"

Quinn leaned over to Santana and Brittany. "Hey, do you two wanna come on a double date with Puck and I tonight? He asked me out and I kind of just don't wanna go alone."

Brittany was about to say yes when Santana cut her off. "Double date? We-we're not dating."

Quinn raise her eyebrows. "You guys can come as friends."

"Okay, sounds good," Santana shrugged. Quinn leaned back with a roll of her eyes. Everyone knew Santana and Brittany were in love with eachother, and no one had a problem with it. Well, no one except for Santana. For some reason, she just could not admit to anyone that maybe, just maybe she had actual feelings for the girl. "Where are we going?" the Latina added.

Quinn grinned. "Breadstix. Be there at 7."

_** xxxxx**_

Puck was sulking. Quinn had told him a few hours prior that the girls would joining them, but he was still pissed. He'd wanted alone time with her, that's why he'd asked her on this damn date.

Quinn didn't even notice. She was talking and laughing with Santana and Brittany, all of them having the times of their lives. "You know, this is really fun. We should do this more often," Quinn said, glancing around at the three of them.

Puck raised an eyebrow. Do what more? He wasn't even a part of their conversation. This was bullshit.

He sat there for a few more minutes listening to them gossip about some cheerleader's nose job, until he decided he'd had enough. He got up and cleared his throat. "Ladies, it has been a pleasure as always, but I think it's time for me to leave. Don't worry about the bill, I'll go take care of it." And so he left.

"Puck..." Quinn called after him. She could tell he was disappointed. "It's probably best for me to go after him," she decided. "I had a lot of fun, see you two tomorrow!" She got up, and went to chase Puck down.

"I think we'd better go too," Santana sighed, and they both got up to leave.

Standing outside the restaurant face-to-face, neither of the two were saying anything. Brittany was trying to stare Santana in the eyes, but the darker girl was looking at her feet.

Brittany finally broke the silence. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Santana replied casually, still staring at the ground. "You're my best friend."

"No, San, I don't mean it that way. You're my best friend too, but you're more than that. I'm in love with you. When you give me sweet lady kisses my whole body tingles, and when you look at me I feel insane butterflies in my stomach. Tonight with Quinn and Puck was fun, but I can't help having wished it would've been just us."

Santana wanted more than anything to lift her head, and tell her she felt the exact same way. She wanted to say she loved her back more than anything. But she couldn't. Because if she did, she would be admitting and accepting what she was. And that just wasn't gonna happen; she was nowhere near ready.

But it was then that Brittany decided to do what she'd been wanting do to all night. She gently lifted Santana's face with her finger, and looked deep in to her eyes. Then she leaned in, and kissed her.

Cliché as it sounded, fireworks erupted before Santana's closed eyes and butterflies were fluttering all around her body. This wasn't the first time they were kissing, but it felt different, somehow. It was like a dreamland. But then reality caught on, and she realized what was going on.

She quickly pushed the blonde away and wiped her mouth. "We're in public!"

A look of utter hurt took over Brittany's face. "Are you- are you ashamed of me?"

"Anyone could've seen us! You know I'm not ready for that! God, Brittany, quit being so dumb." Santana immediately regretted what she said. Seeing Brittany's face crumple up, tears starting to softly roll down her cheeks, all she wanted to do was hug and her tell her she didn't mean it. She wanted to do it so badly. Instead, she stormed off in to the night.

Brittany couldn't believe what had just happened. Did Santana hate her now? She didn't understand why Santana was so ashamed of who she was. Santana was the most amazing person she'd ever met, why couldn't she see that? Brittany sighed and wiped her tears, about to walk off home, when she heard a sound.

It was the meow of a cat, and it sounded extremely familiar. She listened for a minute, before realizing she knew exactly who it was. It was Lord Tubbington! He had a very distinct and unique meow, and there's no way it could be any other cat.

"Lord Tubbington? Lord Tubbington! Where are you? Why are you out here?" she called in to the darkness. There were few lamp posts, so she couldn't see much.

The meowing grew louder, and she could now tell it was coming from a bush near the dumpsters.

She warily towards the sound. "Lord Tubbington?" she half-whispered. The meowing stopped. "Lord Tubbington? Where are you? I know you're here!" No sound. "Lord Tubbington?" Suddenly, she heard some rustling in the bushes, and went towards it. "Lord Tubbington! Come out, come out."

At that moment, someone thrust a rough hand over her mouth, and an arm around her waist, pulling her off. She tried screaming, but no sound came out.

_**xxxxx**_

Santana was just getting in to her car, willing herself not to cry. Why couldn't she just like who she was? Why couldn't she be okay with herself? She loved Brittany more than she'd ever loved anyone, but saying it out loud felt impossible. If she didn't say it, maybe it wouldn't be real. While she was throwing her stuff in the passenger seat, her phone beeped. She rolled her eyes and opened the text, which was from an anonymous number.

**You should've told her while you could.**

"What the hell?" Santana said out loud. She looked back to where she'd stood with Brittany. That very spot was illuminated by a streetlamp, but Brittany was nowhere to be seen. A bad feeling gnawing at her, she was overcome with panic. She got out of her car, and started running.

"Britt? Britt! Brittany! Where are you?" she screamed. She frantically dialed her number, praying that she would pick up. In the dead of the night, she started to hear a ringtone playing. She looked over to where it was coming from, and saw the light of a phone screen on the ground.

The arm in which she had her phone dropped limply to her side. "No, no, no, God, please no." She started slowly walking towards the phone, hoping with every fiber of her being it wouldn't be Brittany's. She picked it up, and an intense feeling of nausea washed over her. It was Brittany's phone. She felt something wet on the back of the phone. She flipped it over, and painted in blood red on the case was simply the letter 'E'.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have so many plans for this story and I'm so excited to go forward with this, and I hope you guys are, too! If you liked it, please leave a review :)**_

_**6+ reviews on this chapter for the next one? (:**_


End file.
